disney_wikmrdfandomcom-20200214-history
Maleficent Free Fall
'''Maleficent Free Fall '''is an application based off the live-action film Maleficent. It was released on the App Store on May 15, 2014 and appears to take inspiration from the game Candy Crush Saga and Frozen Free Fall. Description From the creators of Disney's #1 hit game Frozen Free Fall comes an all-new match 3 puzzle-adventure, Maleficent Free Fall. Inspired by Disney's epic live-action film Maleficent, you'll embark on a spectacular journey with exciting and challenging objectives like you have never seen before! '''A Dark Twist on Match: '''Switch and slide the board of enchanted gemstones to create matches of 3 or more as you trigger cascading combos and conquer original objectives. '''Evil Has a Beginning: '''Begin your first chapter as young Maleficent, journey through the map to explore the untold story, unlock her raven, Diaval and discover many other mysterious surprises. '''The Power of Maleficent: '''Cast Maleficen't green magic to instantly vanish the same colour gemstones, call upon Diaval to swoop down and rearrange the board, or cast tendrils of thorns to clear entire rows and columns. Unlock more unique power-ups along the way and experience Maleficent's fierce desire for revenge. Power-ups Power-ups are special effects that costs magic to use. Magic is earned by playing throughn levels. Diaval, Maleficent's pet raven, destroys a single targeted tile, and is unlocked on level 6. Diaval costs 40 magic. Identical to the chisel from Frozen Free Fall. Yellow magic adds 5 moves, and is unlocked on level 7. Yellow magic costs 50 magic. Identical to snowball. Wing Wind destroys a number of random tiles. Unlocked on level 8, Wing Wind costs 40 magic. Green magic breaks all tiles of the selected colour. Green magic costs 60 magic. Identical to Elsa's power-up. Staff breaks tiles in a line according to the direction of the swipe. Staff costs 40 magic and is unlocked on level 32. Raven allows you to switch any two gems. Raven costs 60 magic and is unlocked on level 47. Growing thorns destroys eight selected connected tiles. Costs 40 magic and unlocked on level 62. Idential to Anna's power up. Wolf will reshuffle the entire board. Dragon destroys all gems on the board. Costs 70 magic and unlocked on level 212. Similar to Olaf's Sneeze except that Dragon will clear one level from special tiles. Gem Power-ups Gem Power-ups are functionally identical to charms on Frozen Free Fall. Special Tiles '''Light: '''While the board is by default black, on some levels, all tiles must be lit by making a match over them, making dark tiles on these levels functionally identical to Frost tiles on Frozen Free Fall. '''Chain: '''Functionally identical to Ice tiles. First appears on level 9. '''Shield: '''Functionally identical to Snow tiles. First appears on level 18. In the Moors area, they are replaced with the functionally identical Flowers. '''Bottle: '''Bottle can be filled by letting gems of the same colour fall into its top. Gem power-ups work as well. However, if the gem in question becomes part of a match, it will not count. Swapping a match-5 gem power-up (Glacier) with the required gem will still allowed the normal gem to fall into the bottle. Coloured gem power-ups will count and will be triggered (the gem power-up from cross of T/L-shaped matches will only explode once). '''Thorn: '''Thorn patches can be grown by making a match next to it. It takes five matches for it to fully grow. First appears on level 63. '''Grass: '''Functionally identical to Freezer tiles. '''Berries: '''Berries block movement just like Shields or Flowers, but they will fall like normal gems. '''Stone: '''Stone blocks movement and do not move themselves. They can be destroyed by making a match of a same colour, which does not need to be next to them. Only some of the stones may be active at the same time. They are different from elimination levels because while an active stone will be destroyed after 9 gems of the same colour is detroyed, more gems destroyed in the same move will not carry over to the next stone. Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:Games Category:2014 Games